Down The Memory Lane
by HanakoWrites
Summary: Kei Takishima is the ever so handsome, smart and obviously, rich man one could ever find. But he has never been alone on his path to success. He has been accompanied by an angel. Let us take on this journey wherein er unravel the light, humorous instances in the life of Kei Takishima and this angel!


Hey guys! I see that my small bunch of readers want me to continue my previous story, Dream Comes True. But I seem to have run out of ideas. So here I present to you, another story. If accepted well, I promise to continue it!

 **DOWN THE MEMORY LANE**

"Kei...wake up Kei...just wake up!" Asuka's desperate voice filled the room.

Waking Mr. Kei Takishima was one hell of a job that she had chosen to perform herself. Well no women in her right mind would trust a maid with a task of waking up the ever handsome, young, smart and rich Takishima heir, let alone _his wife_.

"Hey hun"Kei spoke in a sleepy voice while latching his golden orbs on to the beauty that stood next to _his_...correction... _their_ bed.

"You are getting late"Asuka said in a monotonous voice.

"Well I'm taking an off today, I planned it long ago."

"Huh? Why didn't you tell me that? I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to wake you up and I woke up early to prepare breakfast..." said Asuka with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Breakfast? Don't you always do that, honey? Why wake up early for that?"

"Well, what is today?"said Asuka in a sing song voice.

"Thursday"was Kei's immediate response.

"Yeah...Never mind, freshen up and come down for breakfast."

Asuka left the room not noticing the huge smile that was playing on her dear husband's was amused as she went off huffing like a kid. This childishness was one of the many things that Kei loved about her.

He got ready in a matter of minutes, he was Kei Takishima after all. The man behind the tremendous success of the Takishima Corps. Since the day that Kei took over the company from his Grandfather, the company hadn't seen anything but success. He had _surpassed the Saiga business line_ a long time back.

But all this didn't mean that he spared no time for his family. He ensured that he had his meals with his loving wife. After all, she is the reason behind _his rise_ to this level...

. **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**.. **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**

 _Thinking back to all those years...Kei still couldn't comprehend as to when exactly he had fallen for this angel!_

 _Yes, Asuka had been the angel in his life. The angel who lifted his spirits away from the gloom..._

 _Since the moment he had lost his...no she wasn't his..._

 _Forget it!_

 _Kei would not let his thoughts linger to anyone...to be more specific...linger to any woman except his happy, beautiful wife._

 _His thoughts went back to the day they had met..._

"Excuse me, Ma'am. How may I help you?" asked the receptionist, politely to the girl who looked around the place as if she had stumbled into an _alternate dimension_.

"Uh...hey! I'm Konoe Asuka. I'm a _business student_ an-"

"Wait a bit Miss Konoe. Mr. Takishima is busy at the moment."

"Oh...okay"

"Kindly occupy one of the seats. Mr. Takishima won't be long."

 _As soon as this was said, a young man walked out through the main office door. He was ever-so-visibly frustrated._

"Excuse me, Sir. Here is someone who wishes to meet you." said the receptionist pointing at Asuka.

 _The young man's head jerked towards Asuka. She could feel a shiver run down her back when her eyes met his cold ones._

"Who is she? How many times have I told you not to let these so-called students in?" said the young man in a voice full of annoyance.

"Hey! I'm not a so-called-student, okay? I was called in to meet Mr. Kei Takishima. Just who do you think you are?" fumed Asuka.

"So you came along to me...not even knowing my name, huh?"

 _Asuka's expression changed from anger to shock._

"What? How could you possib-"

"I see that you have met." came a cheery young voice.

"Now who the heck are you?" said Asuka under her breath.

"I like that." said Kei smirking all the while. Asuka huffed.

"Hello! Miss Konoe. I'm Satoru Takishima. And this is my son, Kei Takishima. He'll be taking business classes for you."

"What?" said Kei and Asuka together while looking at each other.

"Why would I take classes for a silly girl? I already have too much to han-"

"I thought, _you_ are going to take classes, Mr Satoru, _not him_! He must be of the same age as me, I just ca-"

"Stop! Kei, Miss Konoe has been selected through an exam which you had cleared last year. And Miss Konoe, Kei is best at everything that he does. You seem adept at handling a business line, Miss Konoe. But we won't like to take risks. So Kei will train you and then you'll work under his guidance. Kei is a year older than you, by the way." rattled off Satoru.

"Whatever" said the pair walking off when they suddenly bumped into each other.

"Watch where you go!" said the duo synchronously

"Egoistic bastard"

"Dumb silly girl"

 _This was how their first meeting had been. But look where they are now..._

. **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**.. **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**... **...**

 _~Life is never the same. The person you hate today might be most loved tomorrow. Accept life just as it comes to you. This is the key to happiness.~_

...Read and Review!...


End file.
